Total Drama Crossover Island
by ILoveUmbreonYay
Summary: 49 lovable characters from the world of game and watch deal with each'other for one season as the deranged hosts Miles and Alen make them go through insane challenges, gruesome food and all sorts of nasty to compete for a wish and a million bucks. Rated T for mild violence,censored language and extreme awesomness.
1. Chapter 1 Meet the toons prt 1

We zoom into an island with many tropical trees growing around it. Everything looks calm until a flash of black flies past and a dragon lands neatly on a dock. An umbreon and espeon jump off the dragon and walk up to the camera and the umbreon turns and looks at the dragon.

"Thanks Toothless. I'l give you your payment when this episode is finished!" The umbreon yells and the dragon flies off. The umbreon does a quick turn to the camera and starts to speak again. "Hello people! Miles Baxton here with my co-host Alen Mcholmzy to welcome you to Total...Drama...Crossover...Island and boy is it awesome. As 42 campers from the world of game and watch go head to head to win one wish from the Wish Master and a million bucks! Why look! Here comes our first vic-I mean challenger." Miles said evilly as a white and blue boat pulls up to the dock. A blue and cream colored hedgehog like creature with red and white sneakers and white gloves jumps off the boat and rushes over at insane speeds.

"Oh thank god. I couldnt survive another hour on that boat I was getting sea sick hmmph-" The hedgehog vomited on the ground and Miles and Alen cover their mouths with their paws.

"Eww, and that folks is the water hating, hotdog lover of a speedster Sonic." Alen said weakly. Another boat comes to the dock and a scrawny boy with blue clothes,a green backpack and a white bear like hat front flips off followed by a yellow bull dog who just streched over and returned to normal.

"Oh man, its good to be back on dry land." The boy said.

"Hi, I'm Jake, and this is Finn." The dog said pointing to the boy.

"And that is ocean hating, princess saving, hardcore adventurer Finn and his shape shifting step brother Jake." Miles said as the two walked over to Sonic who was resting in a tree. Just then a whale appeared in the horizon and a blond haired boy with a red striped t-shirt and blue pants jumped out the whales mouth. He also wore a white sailor cap and a greenish grey cloth tied around his neck.

"HI FRIENDS! Ne-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." The boy laughed cheerfully as he skipped happily over to the others before being pulled back by a blue cucumber shaped man with a huge nose, light brown shirt and red jacket. He also had wooden hands, high heeled wooden boots and a red pirates hat.

"Hay Flapjack. You got any more candy on yah?" The pirate asked.

"No capin. You ate the rest on the way over here." Flapjack replied.

"K'nuckles! are you rousing on my baby again?" The whale asked sternly.

"Uhh..no Bubby I was just, uhh...tidying up his clothes...yeah." K'nuckles lied. The whale narrowed her eyes before kissing Flapjack and waving goodbye.

"And that is extremely happy, adventurer wannabe Flapjack and his filthy, lazy, candy gobbler friend K'nuckles." Miles said.

"HAY! I have my reasons!" K'nuckles yelled before getting hit by a shadow ball from Miles. Another boat came along with a purple,lumpy blob floating in the air. It had a yellow star in the middle of its head.

"Oh...my...Glob. Like, this place is flippen terrible and...OH MY GLOB! FINN!" The thing yelled rushing over to him.

"And that is teen aged gossip queen and princess LSP" Miles said.

"How can that thing be a princess." K'nuckles said as LSP turned around and faced him.

"And what are you supposed to be? Like, some wierdo?" LSP said to K'nuckles. K'nuckles rushed at her but stopped when Miles stopped him by shooting a shadow ball between the two.

"Allright, allright we dont need to kill ech..."

"Viyill?" A pink blob with dark pink feet questioned.

"Aww, that things so cute. I mean look at its little arms." Jake said in aw. The little blob was being followed by a red blob with a tan face and orange feet.

"That is food loving, mega swollower and incredibly cute Kirby followed by one of Dededes minions Waddles." Alen said as Kirby walked up to K'nuckles and sucked in the candy he was about to eat.

"IM THE BEST ON THE INTERNET!" A mudkip yelled.

"NO IM THE BEST ON THE INTERNET!" A snivy yelled back.

"PEOPLE LOVE ME BETTER!"

"PEOPLE LIKE ME BETTER!" The two growled at eachover and went into a fighting position.

"Okay, knock it off you two." Jake said going big and picking them up as they scratched at the air to get to eachover.

"The two most famous pokemon on the internet. Smugleaf and Kiki and what the hell is that." Miles said as a giant brown beast jumped off a boat. The beast was inveloped in green light and turned into a brown haired boy with a green shirt on with a ten on it and ocar colored pants and green shoes. He also had a black and green watch on.

"Come on. I'm not that ugly." The teen said.

"That is dweeb calling, alien transforming err...Whats your name again?" Miles asked.

"What? You'v never heard of me? Im Ben Tennison." Ben said and the two hosts just shrugged. A very blocky boat come along and drop off a blocky, brown skinned guy with dark brown hair and the same clothes as Finn except the pants were longer and his shirt was greener.

"Hi, Im Steve, and I...am..AWESOME! I mean, look at this face. Look at these bisaps right here that is genuine strength right there." Steve went from a grin to a sob.

"But i just wanna be loved. Everybody changing my skin all the time. Its...its...Waaaaa-hah!" Steve sobbed loudly.

"Drama queen." Ben whispered to Finn but jumped away from him when he saw his face.

"What the hells wrong with your face? Its all retarded." Ben said.

"Hay! Finn has a beautiful face." Jake growled.

"Yeah. what the flip man!" Finn yelled putting his arms in the air.

"Guys, you will have plenty of time to argue when the shows finishes so shut up or I'l set Barny the dinosaur on you!" Alen growled and Ben rolled his eyes.

"Whoever he is he sounds pretty scary. Hay Sonic, thats where you went" A girls voice said from the dock. The camera goes to a pink hedgehog wearing a red and white dress holding a giant hammer. She is also wore red and white high heels and white gloves. Sonics eyes widened and he jumped higher into the tree.

"Sonic. You cant hide from me forever." The girl called looking up into the tree and banged the hammer against her other hand.

"And that is Sonic stalker, ill tempered hedgehog Amy Rose." Miles said as a pissed Amy turned around and stepped torwards him. A ray shot out at Amy from Alen's mouth and stars filled her eyes. She started to hit her face with the hammer the hammer and the two hosts laughed manically.

"UAHR! Where already running out of screen time and where not even half way thrue yet. Can this get any wor..." Miles stopped to see his mic gone. A fox with a blue, ninja headband with his eyes peeping through it was smiling deviously. He started Miles's mic up in the air and kept smiling. The fox had blue gloves on as well.

"Looking for this?" The fox asked as he grabbed the mic in mid air.

"Swiper, What a surprise." Miles said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hay! You dont have to be so mean about it." Swiper said angrily throwing the mic at Miles's head. Alen used his psychic powers to lower it to the ground before it hit.

"Aww man." Swiper said clicking his fingers. Another blocky boat appeared with an enderman on it. It had blue eyes instead of purple. Steve edged back a bit and put his hand behind his back. He pulled a diamond sword about half way out.

"And this is a mob that cant be shot with arrows. Kaya the enderman." Miles said as the enderman gave a glance at Steve and teleported behind him. Steve turned sharply and threw the sword at Kaya but she teleported away quick enough and the sword flew straight into the tree and got stuck. Steve walked over to it and tried to pull it out with no luck. A horn was heard in the distance and a big black duck with a white band around his neck jumped off the boat followed by a gray and white rabbit.

"Eh...whats up docs." The rabbit said munching on a carrot.

"This place is disfickable." The duck spat as saliva went everywhere.

"And those are old toon favorites which I wont bother discribing. Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny." Miles said.

"You insfult me!" Daffy spat in anger.

"Dont we all." Alen said back. Another boat pulled in with a orange haired teen with a faded red t-shirt and white skirt walked out. She also has white shoes and a belt. two boys followed her off. one with a orange hair and striped t-shirt with blue pants and sneakers. The other with green hair and white shirt and extremly high purple pants. The first boy was holding a blue platypus.

"Does every human here have a demented face?" Ben asked basically making enemies with everybody except Flapjack and Kirby.

"Hay. Our faces arent demented." The orange haired boy protested.

"And these are invention making, summer loving and platypus owners Phineas and Ferb and there pet platypus Perry and of course there failing at busting sister Candace." Miles said and took a deep breath.

"Hay!" Candace yelled at Miles.

"We have so many characters and were not even finished. Plus were running out of screen time so lets wrap this up...Oh wait! Theres one more boat." Miles said as a boat pulled up to the dock. A brown skinned girl with black hair and a pink t-shirt and orange shorts walked off the boat. She also had a purple backpack and white shoes.

"OH SH**!" Swiper yelled.

"Hi everybody. Its so nice to be here." The girl said cheerfully as all the pokemon and Swiper stared with wide eyes.

**MUAHAHAHAH Swipers worse nightmare has appeared and is here to ruin his life. Next chapter will have some more characters including...I WONT EVEN SAY IT!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the toons prt 2

Alen and Miles are seen in front of the camera.

"Welcome back to total drama crossover island and as you know we gave you..."

"I AM AWESOME!" Steve yelled in front of the camera blocking Miles who blasted him away with a gun.

"Ok and as I was saying we gave you many toons but still have a few more to go so lets go to the dock and see what other monstrousities await." The camera switches to the dock and a boat comes into veiw. A black hedgehog with a red stripe on his head walks off. He also has white gloves with gold rings around them and white, black and red heeled shoes with rings as well.

"Another hedgehog? Seriously? Anyway, this is Sonic's clone Shadow." Miles said gesturing to the black furred hedgehog.

"Im not a clone of Sonic. I dont even look like him." Shadow said cooly crossing his arms. Another boat came along but nothing came off it.

"Hay! Down here wise guy!" A little green jellybean with antenna yelled. The camera zoomed closer to see a one eyed angry figure stare angrilly at the camera making it zoom out rather quickly.

"And that is patty stealer Sheldon." Miles said.

"I prefer the name Plankton if you dont mind." Plankton said putting his hands on his hips. Another boat appeared and a yellow kitchen sponge with a white shirt, brown pants and red tie jumped off. He also had buck teeth,black shoes and blue eyes.

"No not the face not the face not the OW!" Plankton yelled as the sponge stepped on him. A pink star shaped thing fell off the boat. He had no shirt and had green shorts with purple flowers on them.

"Hi everybody! I'm Spongebob and this is my best pal Patrick." Spongebob said gesturing to the drooling star.

"Great. Another lunatic. That is extremely happy,patty frying,jellyfisher Spongebob and his bestest and stupidest friend patrick." Miles said.

"Hay! Thats not very nice." A black haired girl said.

"AND THAT IS THE PERSON I FAILED TO MENTION EARLIER THE DUMBA** EXPLORER DORA!" Miles screamed.

"Hay. Thats child abuse." Finn said.

"Not to me." Swiper said smiling.

"Hay! Is anybody listening to me? Get off me you d**k head!" Plankton yelled from Spongebob's shoe but he wasnt heard. Alen picked up Spongebob with his psychic powers and took Plankton off. Another boat pulled up and a blue haired guy with green eyes fell out of the boat grabbing for the bottle cap he dropped. He wore a white shirt with a big red R on it and black pants. He also wore black gloves and black boots. The guy fell flat on his face and a growlithe jumped off and nudged him.

"That is bottle cap collecting, from riches to rags rocketeer James." Miles said.

"Hay! This isnt the bottle cap convention." James said looking around before seeing THE many other characters.

"Finally. Someone with a proper face." Ben groaned. James got a device out and randomly scanned kirby. Nothing appeared on the screen.

"Hay why wont this pokedex work for once!" James said getting angry and shaking the thing up and down. He then tried to scan Kaya and Amy but no scan.

"Ok this is getting annoying now i wish i kept my pokedex cards!" James yelled at the thing before shoving it in his pocket.

"James get a grip of your self." The growlithe said.

"And how can you talk!" James shrieked at the pokemon.

"To answer your questions. Growlie can talk due to a special force and the pokedex wont work because they are not pokemon." Alen explained.

"Okay, now I'm utterly confused." James said scratching the back of his head.

"Hay! does anybody hear me?" A girls voice asks. The camera turnED to see a girl with a blue t-shirt and darker blue skirt. She has white stockings and a white bunny hat with a streak of golden hair sticking out of it and a green pack like Finn's. A white cat with caramal colored blotches on its fur is by her side.

"Welcome female versions of Finn and Jake. Fionna and Cake." Miles went on.

"I do not look like a cat." Jake protested.

"And I dont look like a dog." Cake hissed. Suddenly a racoon and blue jay jump off a boat.

"And these are Mordacai and Rigby." Miles went on.

"Whats up peeps. Woah. Hay Rigby look its Steve from minecraft." Mordacai pointed out and the two walk over to Steve who was still trying to get his sword out of the tree.

"Uhh...do I know you?" Steve asked pointing at the animals before falling and got up to tug at the sword again. An old man with a long beard and blue robe and gold crown flew over and landed on the ground.

"Hello ladies. Fionna! Cake! I knew you were real!" The old guy yelled flying over to kiss Fionna's hand but gets slapped in the face.

"You know, your a bit more hard to get then I thought you would be." The guy flirted.

"Ice king! What are you doing here?" Finn yelled getting out his demon blood sword before a Shadow ball flew through the group.

"All right, I think I'v already made my point not to argue." Miles said. Another boat pulled up to the dock and a brown squirrel wearing a purple bikini and green skirt jumped off.

"Howdy yall." The squirrel said waving and talking with a western accent.

"Hi Sandy." Spongebob and Patrick jinxed. As Sandy walked over to Sponge and Pat she noticed Rigby was staring at her with wide eyes. She raised a brow and continued walking. Mordacai started to click his fingers close to Rigby's ears snapping him out of his trance.

"And that is science loving, super strong squirrel from texas Sandy." Miles said. Another boat pulled up with a pale skinned teen with long black hair reaching to her ankles and two fang marks on her neck and light grey t-shirt and blue trousers. She also has red boots and a red axe guitar. Almost all the men stared at her drooling while it was up to the girls to snap them out of it.

"And who may you be?" Cake asked.

"Im Marceline the vampire queen." She replied tossing her hair as she floated over to a tree and sat down on a branch. Suddenly, a rainbow in the distance rushed over at great speeds and landed on the ground with a thud fortunately making Steve finally get his sword out of the tree but unfortunately Sonic falls out of the tree and landed on him. The dust cleared to reveal a blue pony with a rainbow mane and tail. She also has dark pink eyes and a cloud with a lightning shaped rainbow coming out of it on the back of her right hip.

"And this is a worthy contender for a race with Sonic. Rainbow Dash!" Miles yelled.

"Heh. I dont really see her as a challenge." Sonic said calmly getting off Steve and dusting himself off.

"Well if your so sure. Why don't we have a race. Just you and me?." RD said back.

"Sorry idiots but that will have to wait because here come the next contestants." Miles said pointing to a boat with two men with mustaches. One had green overalls with a green hat with an L and the other one was plumper and shorter and had red overalls and a red hat with an M on it. The two jumped off and looked around.

"Mamamia This is worse than Bowser's castle!" The red dressed one said with a strong italian accent staring at the run-down island.

"These are fame characters Mario and Luigi." Miles said. Suddenly a boat pulled over and a boy with (I wont bother) jumped off. He had a pikachu on his shoulder. By this time it was dark and the sky was filled with many colors.

"This is the pokemon trainer who loves to eat. Ash and his partner pikachu." Miles said with a tired voice.

"THE TWERP!" James yelled pointing at Ash. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and zapped at James but hit Daffy instead sending him into mad shake. Another boat pulled up with a blond haired women. She had a pink dress with a blue jem on the chest part and a crown on the top of her head and blue earings.

"This is a princess who always gets taken away from Bowser. Peach." Miles said.

"Little angfels." Daffy spat dreamily before falling unconsous from the zap. Ash got out his pokedex and scanned shadow but nothing came up.

"Huh? But this thing has never failed." Ash said looking at the pokedex.

"It wont work because im not a pokemon." Shadow said cooly. The last boat pulled up and a red skinned girl dressed in a red dress walked off rather quickly. She had a tiara and a large ruby in the middle of her forehead.

"And welcome the princess of the fire kingdom but also Finn's gf. Flame princess." Miles said as Flamie (Her nickname I gave her) started to wave to everybody and a little flame flew into the air.

"Hay FP! Over here!" Finn yelled waving his arms around.

"Finn!" Flamie yelled back litterally going up in flames and lighting up the night sky. She rushed over and grabbed his hands. Finn shrieked like a girl from the heat of the flames as Flamie pulled her hands back.

"Wow. I never thought id see a fire lord." Phineas said still holding Perry.

"Well iv seen lots." Ben said sitting on the dirt and drawing something with a stick.

"Finn i didnt know you had a girlfriend." Marceline said floating out of the tree with her bass gripped in her hands.

"Ok everybody is here and its time to show you all where you will be staying for the season." Miles said.

**CABIN AREA**

A group of cabins are in a triangle and a small dunny (toilet) is in the middle.

"Since i thought there would be way too many boys to fit in one cabin i made another one. Speaking of the topic the two over here are the boy cabins and the one over there is the girls cabins and the building right there in the middle is the toilet and also the confessionals were you can ditch some dirt on the other competitors or just say hello to the mates back home. Go and give it a go some of you if you want and then il tell who goes in which cabin afterwards." Miles said who was itching from the mozzies.

**-000-**

**CANDACE:*Waving to the camera* Hi Jeremy.**

**FINN:This is gonna be awesome!**

**RAINBOW DASH:Take that bronies! I'm on national tv!**

**ICE KING:Princesses. If your watching all I want to tell you is I'm gonna give up trying to steal your heart away and try and get Fionna instead. I'm very sorry to Muscle Princess, Ghost princess, Princess bubblegum, Jungle princess, Hotdog Princess, Slime princess...**

**MARCELINE:Ash, if your watching this. Your a mega d**khead. (note: this is Marcy's ex-boyfriend and not Ash Ketchum)**

ICE KING:Turtle Princess, Breakfast Princess, Berry Princess...

**KAYA:*Bending over* I'v stolen many blocks off many mincraftians but I feel Steve might of stolen my hear-OW! *Bumps head on ceiling and teleports off***

**STEVE:I...am...AWESOME!**

**JAKE:Hay Lady. Sorry I didnt tell you where I went but Finn was so excited and he really couldnt wait so I had to go. You dont need to worry anymore.**

**DORA:Can you tell me why Swiper and Miles called me mean names?**

**FLAPJACK:Finn and Steve, as I'v heard, are adventurers just like me. I hope I can be like them one day. *Starts day dreaming until someone knocks on the confessionals***

**PHINEAS AND FERB:Hi mum. I'm on national tv! *Perry jumps off of Phineas's lap* Hay wheres Perry?  
FERB:*Shrugging his shoulders at Phineas***

**RIGBY:Sandy is the most beautiful mammal I'v ever seen. Im sorry Eileen but I think I'v found a new mate."**

**SWIPER:"Oh sh**. How did that f**king b**ch have the guts to go onto a show like this? I gave up stealing from her and went professional but she keeps on turning up and ruining my plans. WHY?"**

**-000-**

"Ok, I'm not letting anymore people into the confessionals due to screen time so I'm gonna say who goes in which cabin. Girls you all go in the cabin I showed you earlier. Snivy, Mordacai, Rigby, Ferb, Sonic, Steve, Patrick, Jake, Bugs, K'Nuckles, Kirby, Pikachu, Growlie and Ice King go in the right cabin and the rest of you go in the left cabin. Il see you all in the morning."Miles said as all the campers went to there cabins. Shiny white eyes watched from the bushes and muttered strange words before dissapearing. (CUE CREDITS)

**And cut! Phew its finally over. Steve is awesome. Swiper swears a lot. The pokemon talk and so does Kaya. COULD IT GET ANY STRANGER? Find out next time. LATER ALLIGATORS!**


	3. Chapter 3 More idiots? Have I gone mad?

Miles is in front of the camera with Alen by his side on the dock.

"Hello and welcome back to total...drama...crossover...island! It was a rough night last night with lots of drama. Arguing for who goes in the top bunks, Snoring, and a bunch of minecraft mobs to get the guys and gals screaming for mercy. Well, most of them actually attacked the mobs but the rest just cowered in fear. Lets take a sneak peak threw the security camera and see whats stirring.

**GIRLS CABIN**

"So your names Kiki, right? I think that names too girly for you." Fionna said with her feet dangling from the top bunk.

"Yeah, so?" Kiki (mudkip) said with a rude tone making Fionna angry. There was a knock on the door and all the other girls awoke. Amy opened the door to reveal Ice King who rushed in and stared at all the girls with glee.

"What are you doing here?" Sandy asked yawning.

"Dont worry my sweets. IM HERE TO RAPE YAHS!" Ice King yelled happily before getting charged at from all sides and a huge ruckus started.

**BOYS CABIN RIGHT**

"Ugh, I wish they'ed shut up already." Rigby groaned pulling up the covers of his bunk and glaring in the girl cabins direction.

"What are they complaining about anyway? Bathroom space probably." Sonic said as he walked out the door to get some fresh air. Jake jumped out of his top bunk and stared threw the window into the girls window.

"Oh my glob!" Jake yelled.

"Are they naked?" Rigby asked sitting up and Jake gave him a glare.

"No, the Ice Kings in there and they will be naked if we dont do something about it! Im gonna get Finn. Anyone wanna help me?"

"Im not saving Dora." Mordacai said turning over in his bunk.

"The only thing I want is some canday." K'Nuckles said putting his head back onto the pillow.

"Il kill you creeper." Steve said in his sleep.

"Do any of you have some sense?" Jake groaned and rushed out to the other boy cabin.

**BOYS CABIN LEFT**

"Patty cake! Patty cake! Make me a cake. Bake me a cake as fast as you can." Flapjack and Spongebob said clapping and laughing.

"Shut the hell up!" Shadow yelled and the two went silent for awhile but started up again.

"Welcome to my world blacky, welcome to my world!" Plankton yelled slipping off his top bunk and splatting on the floor. Suddenly, Jake burst in.

"THE GIRLS ARE BEING RAPED BY ICE KING!" Jake yelled and the guys sleeping suddenly arose.

"Peach is being raped? Dont worry my love, Il save you!" Mario yelled with his italian accent and rushed outside followed by Phineas,Perry,Luigi and James. Flapjack and spongebob sat silent for a second but then Spongebob cried out.

"SANDY!" He yelled rushing out. Flapjack just sat there while Ash snored louder and turned over on his top bunk.

**000**

"ALLRIGHT CAMPERS! MEET US ON THE CLIFF RIGHT AFTER BREAKFAST OR BE IN FOR A WORLD OF PAIN!" Alens voice boomed through a random megaphone.

"As if we already arnt." Fionna mumbled as she dragged Ice king along the ground and threw him into a pond. A building with a huge sign saying "Cafeteria" appeared out of nowhere and everyone walked in.

"Oh my glob. Like, what is wrong with this place?" LSP asked eyeing the cobwebs and dust bunnies that covered the place. Kirby rushed right past her and grabbed a trey and jumped right up the bench and held out his trey to an old man with a red tropical shirt who had his back turned and was stirring a huge pot of brown sludge. Everybody lined up and the old man turned around with a huge amount of sludge that seem to move now and again.

"How much do you want little guy?" the old geezer asked. Bens eyes suddenly widened.

"Grandpa?" He asked.

"Oh, hay Ben. What a coincidence seeing you here at my place of work." Ben's grandpa said with a smile as he plopped the spoonfull of slop onto Kirby's trey. Kirby jumped down and ran to the nearest table while Candece walked up to Ben's grandpa an he put some slop on her trey. She watched it move and dropped it with a short shriek.

"Umm...What is that?" Candece asked pointing at the moving meal.

"Im glad you asked. Its my home made Worm Curry. Finest meal you can get on the plumbers mothership if I say so myself." Ben's grandpa smiled. Candece's face went green and put her hands over her mouth while Mordacai and James could'nt help but vomit.

"Thats siriously your gramps?" Rigby asked Ben trying to hold down his dinner. Ben blushed with humiliation and facepalmed.

**000**

**BEN:My grandfather is making a complete joke out of** **me!**

**000**

Daffy pushed through the group and picked up a huge amount of slop in his spoon.

"Come on fellas. Afraid of a little back bone?" Daffy spat and stuffed the food into his beak and everyone watched in silence.

"Mmm, chewy." Daffy's eyes cracked and a huge amount of duck vomit flew straight into Sandy's face. She wiped the slop off her face and grabbed Daffy by the neck and pulled her fist back.

"Why you little-"

"WAIT! Cant we all just calm down and take a few deep breaths" Spongebob said as Sandy dropped Daffy onto the floor.

"Phhft, Coming from a gay guy." Smugleaf (Snivy) snorted and Kiki nudged him in the shoulder to shut it.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE CLIFF IMMEDIETLY! YOUR 16 SECONDS LATE!" Mile's voice boomed through another megaphone.**  
**  
"But I hav'nt even eaten breakfast!" Peach screamed.

"WELL TOUGH LUCK FOR YOU!" Alen Boomed back.

**000**

**PEACH:*Bags under her eyes* What am I? Chopped liver? I havnt had my beauty sleep!**

**JAMES:I guess Im back to the days where I had to find my food. I somewhat wish I didnt quit team rocket.**

**SWIPER:*Tossing an apple in the air* I dont no whats worse. The hosts, the food or Dora.**

**000**

At the cliff, a teenager with medium long, dark yellow wavy hair, glowing Red eyes, A black Mambo shirt, dark yellow shorts, black leather boots and a pair of black shades on the top of his head stood next to another teen with short, spiky red hair, glowing light purple eyes, lavender colored hoodie, dark purple jeans and red and white sneakers.

"Ugh, where could they be?" The yellow haired teen asked

"How am I supposed to know?" The red head asked.

"You have psychic abilities. USE THEM!"

"Not in this form."

"Excuses, excuses."

"THEY ARE NOT EXCUSES!"

"Um, guys? Wheres the hosts?" Kaya asked and the two teens turned around holding in there laughter.

"Whats so funny?" Shadow asked cooly folding his arms.

"WE ARE THE HOSTS!" The two jinxed rolling on the floor with uncontrollable laughter.

"Uh. what happened to Miles and Alen?" Amy asked. Suddenly, the teens started growing fur and tails sprouted from their rears. after about 12 seconds an umbreon and espeon stood where the teens once stood.

"Well that proves my theory." Plankton said with his hands behind his back.

"Do you believe us now?" Miles asked waving his tail about.

"As long as it a'int Elmer in disguise Im good with it." Bugs said biting into a carrot.

"Wait! How did you transform when your a pokemon that cant learn that move?" Ash asked cocking his head.

"Weir special." Alen said going derpy eyed.

"You got dat right." Miles said putting his shades over his eyes. "Ok! Enough fooling around. Its time to team you up. Alen, please read the teams out." Miles said to Alen and Alen got out a scroll and cleared his throat.

"Smugleaf, Mordacai, Rigby, Kaya, Ferb, Fionna, Sonic, Steve, Patrick, Cake, Waddles (Waddle dee), Jake, LSP, Bugs, K'Nuckles, Sandy, Kirby, Pikachu, Kiki, Growlie and Ice king your on team Plants!" A brown flag with a light green outlined peashooter head was given to Sonic, Jake, LSP and Steve to hold. Steve leaned forward to get a better look at the front and fell forward pulling his teammates down with him.

"Dude!" Jake yelled at Steve.

"Oops! My bad." Steve said getting up.

**000**

**MORDACAI AND RIGBY:*Fist pumping* Aww yeah.**

**AMY:Im gonna miss Sonic, but I really dont mind. Once we hit the merge. He's gonna totally date me.**

**KIKI:Smugleaf, the biggest Son of a b**** on this island, and guess WHAT? Im on his team. I guess there are some advantages though. their probably gonna kick him off anyway so one extra vote wont hurt. *Rubs her paws together and smiles deviously* Oh Kiki youve done it again.**

**SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK:*Hugging echover and crying*  
****Il miss you Patrick.**

**Il miss you too buddy. *Both cry louder and hug tighter***

**000**

Alen got out another scroll and threw the already read one into a fire. "Swiper, Phineas, Perry, Dora, Shadow, Rainbow Dash, Flame Princess, Spongebob, Finn, Daffy, Flapjack, Ben, Mario, Luigi, Marceline, Peach, Candece, Ash, James and Plankton your on team Zombies! A Dark green flag with a red outlined zombie head was given to Shadow, Swiper, Finn and Daffy to hold.

"This is clearly done by a 2fnd grader." Daffy commented.

"And now for me to explain the challenge." Miles said.

"Let me guess. Its the cliff dive but with that classic twist to it." Growlie said boredly.

"So you have been on a TDI. Well, Growlie, hate to burst your bubble but its just the good ole cliff dive today. And for the guys and gals who dont know what the cliff dive is let me explain it to ya. You have to jump off a 50 metre cliff into a ring while avoiding man eating sharks and sharp petruding rocks."

"Thats not a challenge. Thats a death wish!"Fionna yelled.

"I thought you'd say that. So we threw in a few prizes." Alen said.

"Prizes? What sort of prizes." Marceline asked.

"Well, since the authors a complete a**hole and cant stop adding vi-I mean competitors in, we have seven more and the team with the most mates jumpin down the cliff gets first dibs."

"That still doesnt change the fact its suicide." Fionna grumbled.

**000**

**PLANKTON:Great, more idiots in the way of my precious formula, ITS A CONSPIRACY I TELL YOU!**

**000**

"Here comes the shyest pegesus in cloudsdale, Fluttershy!" Miles yelled.

"What?!" RD Yelled. A light faded yellow pegasus with long, pink, curly hair and a cutie mark with three butterflies on her be-hind came flying clumzily to a halt.

"Fluttershy? What are you doing here?" RD questioned.

"The hosts told me that I could root for you from the sidelines. Thats why Im here." Fluttershy said quietly but cheerfully.

"Actually Fluttershy. That was just a scam to get you to come here." Miles chuckled.

"Oh, so it was wrong to bring Pinkie Pie along."

"WHAT?!" RD screamed for the second time. Toothless came flying with a pink pony on his back. The mare had a hot pink, fuzzy mane and tail and a cutie mark with two blue balloons and one yellow one. Toothless did a sharp turn and Pinkie went flying right into Fluttershy and straight into a cage that appeared out of nowhere.

"You have to pay me extra for that annoying b****." Toothless growled at Miles.

"Fine." Miles replied handing him a bucket of salmon while RD stared with her jaw dropped at Pinkie.

**000**

**RAINBOW DASH:*Facehooving rapidly***

**000**

A UFO came flying up to the cliff and dropped off three yellow creatures with brown eyes, metal goggles, black shoes, black gloves and blue overalls with a G on it before disappearing into thin air. One was tall and slender with a few sprouts of hair. The second was smaller and had combed hair and the last one was excactly the same but had one eye.

"Ugh, where are we?" The one eyed one asked.

"It better not be another of El Macho's ideas. Im not going through that again." The tall one said.

"And here are the forever loyal and and adorable minions who are totally obsessed with bananas and apples. Kevin, Stuart and-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEk!" Pinkie screamed busting through the iron bars and hugging the unnamed one. "Im gonna love him and squeeze him and call him Jorge."

"Uhh, my names Dave. Guys, help me." Dave wheezed but Kevin and Stuart just laughed until Stuart swallowed a fly making Kevin laugh even harder. The mares grip around Dave got so tight that Dave went flying right up into the sky and disappeared (Rocket style) Dave eventually flew back down and burst through the top bars of the cage and onto the floor right in front of Fluttershy.

"Oooh, thats gonna hurt in the morning." Kevin said covering his eyes and giving a peek.

"Are you allright?" Fluttershy asked with a worried look rolling Dave onto his back. The only reply was a moan and a splutter of dust from his mouth before he blacked out.

"Ok, now. Time for our new princess, Princess Bubblegum!" Alen yelled.

"Bubblegum?" K'Nuckles questioned. A girl with pink hair, dress and skin walked up and adjusting her gold tiara which had a blue gem on top.

"Oh, hay PB." Finn said not that impressed to see her. K'Nuckles walked up to Bubblegum and started inspecting her.

"It looks like bubblegum." K'Nuckles suddenly started sniffing her hair.

"Uh, guy?" PB asked.

"It smells like bubblegum." K'Nuckles licked her all the way up her arm. "IT IS BUBBLEGUM!" K'Nuckles bit into her arm making her pull it up in shock with his jaws still attached. Suddenly, a purple blur tackled K'Nuckles along with PB to the ground. The dust cleared to reveal a very muscly women with a torn purple dress, green eyes, a cat skin hat and dark yellow hair flowing from the back of her cat skin.

"Bubblegum girl mine!" She screamed and started chewing on Bubblegums breasts.

"QUICK! Go to the credits! GO TO THE CREDITS!" Miles screamed blocking the veiw and slowly faded away.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! Finally got this chapter done. It would of been longer though if it didnt f*** up! Oh well, As Alen (Or miles) said I am an utter a**hole and wont stop adding characters but with MY OATH! I will not add anymore. ADIOS AMIGOS!**

**DAVE:AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**JAMES:OR FAVE!**

**STEVE:AND DONT FORGET IM AWESOME!**

**DAVE AND JAMES:...**

**STEVE:You guys will never catch on...**


	4. Chapter 4 Cliffs and wars

**I hate my life...Anyways, here's the theme song! *Starting tune*  
****A stage light pops up then another then a camera pops out of the ground with a spider on it then a camera pops out of a tree hole knocking Waddles and Kirby who were sleeping out and several nuts then a light green hand appears holding the (insert the name here) and clicks it.  
****  
(TELL MUM AND DAD IM DOING FINE. YOU GUYS ARE ON MY MIND!)**

The camera zooms into the island and into the campsite where the hosts are arguing and up the cliff where Ice King is pleading to Peach who kicks him off the cliff.

(YOU ASKED ME WHAT I WANTED TO BE AND NOW I THINK THE ANSWERS PLAIN TO SEE! I WANNA BE FAMOUS!)

Daffy swims past Ice King then Spongebob and Patrick swim past and Patrick farts making Ice King float upwards where Finn and Fionna are gazing into each'others eyes while Cake and Jake are fighting and Flapjack is rowing a boat until the fart comes up breaking Finn's and Fionna's trance while Jake pushes Cake into the water and ice king floats to the surface and waves shyly to the Ooolanders until Rainbow Dash scoops him and Flapjack up. After a bit of flying Ice King proves too heavy and RD drops him onto Plankton and Kaya stares angrily at IK but teleports off and IK starts running when Steve runs onscreen swinging his diamond sword wildly around and Smugleaf and Kevin laugh at him but shut up when Bugs stares at them disapprovingly.

(I WANNA LIVE CLOSE TO THE SUN. OH PACK YOUR BAGS CAUSE I'V ALREADY WON. EVERYTHING THROUGH NOTHING IN MY WAY. I'L GET THERE ONE DAY. CAUSE I WANNA BE FAMOUS!)

Amy is trying to make out with Sonic who tries to push her away and the two go over the waterfall while Ash and James are holding onto each'other crossing the fallen log with Growlie and Pikachu at their heels but Fluttershy rams into the trainers catching Growlie and Pikachu by surprise. Fluttershy bashes into the confessionals making Swiper fall out with the toilet paper rolling over his head and PinkiePie runs past in hot pursuit of Dave and tackles him offscreen. The scene switches to the mess hall where Chef and Ben's pa are high-fiving over a meal while Stuart, Perry and Luigi are tied to echover scared to death and exchanging nervous glances then goes to Candece who is staring at a picture of Jeremy and then to Mario and Mordacai who are arm wrestling and Mordacai wins. The camera zooms out showing Ferb and Phineas flying in a sky bike then down to where Ben is drooling at Marceline and PB arguing but PB starts to run when Susan and K'Nuckles chase after her and Shadow stands on the spot crossing his arms and puts his hand over the lends to block the view.

(NA NANANANA NANANA NANANANA!)

The camera goes to the ocean where Kiki jumps over a seagull and waves to the audience and a crocodile eats it.

(I WANNA BE! I WANNA BE! I WANNA BE FAMOUSE! I WANNA BE! I WANNA BE! I WANNA BE FAMOUS! (WHISTLING))

The camera goes to Flame princess who smiles at the camera and starts performing fire tricks before sending the dock ablaze changing to the fire ceremony where Sandy and Rigby put their hands on each'others by accident and blush but start smiling at eachover until Dora butts in and smiles at the camera making the rodents lean back in disgust. The camera zooms out to show the title and Shadow leaning behind a rock a bit farther away from the group of contestants and Miles and Alen holding a tray of random stuff.

**The bold failed again but I'l ignore it. It's not bad for 49 characters. (This is what happens when people don't keep track) Anyways, on with the story...**

Susan was in a separate cage from the others while Fluttershy was tending to Dave's wounds. The camera zoomed into Miles who was holding a gun to his head but quickly put it away.

"Hello and welcome back to the show where we torture the contestants for no reason!" Miles said cheerfully into the camera but was somewhat shaking a bit.

"Whats wrong Miles? To much to handle for ya?" Smugleaf sneered. Miles turned around and cleared his throat. "I'v got good news and bad news."

"Good news?" Marceline asked sarcastically.

"Good news is weir a huge hit. Bad news is...SOPA IS BACK DUDES!" Most of the contestents jumped back in fright while the others cocked their heads in confusion.

"WHAT THE F***!" Kiki and Smugleaf screeched hugging echover but blushed and broke into a fight.

"Oh boy." Daffy said and gave a look at Steve who was sucking his thumb on the floor.

"Oh...my...Glob. I WONT BE ABLE TO SEND COOL CLIPS FROM VAMPIRE NIGHT TO MY BESTIES!" LSP screamed.

"SOPA? We wont be able to download cool blueprints to make summer meaningful." Phineas said unhappily. Everyone was running like mad men until Alen used a whistle to calm them down. "Okay lunatics lets not get ahead of our selves. Look on the bright side. You still have a wish in your grasps and 7 new friends to choose from. A'int that bad."

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD!" Mordacai screamed grabbing Alen by the neck. "The internet is having a crisis and all you can say is NOT THAT BAD!"

"Correction, I said a'int, not not. Anyway, can you let go or automatic elimination." Alen weezed and Mordacai dropped him reluctently.

"Spread the message veiwers. Spread the message." Miles said banging the hand gun against his other paw making the campers back away. "OKAY LOSERS! LETS GET ON WITH THE CHALLENGE!" Alen and Miles steered the campers towards the cliff using a bazooka and a bunch of grenades. Everybody looked down and gulped at the 50m drop.

"Who wants first dibs?" Alen asked cheerfully. Rainbow Dash stepped forward confidently and looked down into the swirling ocean below. "I'l do it." She said stomping her hoof on the dirt.

"Be my guest." Miles said pointing his paw to the edge. Everyone gathered around the pony except for the ones in cages. She stepped up to the edge but was gently pulled back by Dora.

"Wait Rainbow Dash! You cant go in their without a life jacket." Dora turned around and smiled into the camera. "Come on everybody. Say backpack!"

"Uh, backpack?" The flygon behind the camera said a bit weird'ed out.

"Thanks but no thanks." And with that, R.D jumped over the cliff and zoomed down doing a series of back flips and barrel rolls.

"Show off." Daffy murmured. R.D zoomed down and as soon as she touched the water she did a loop-de-loop back flip and into the ring.  
**  
P:0 Z:1  
**  
"Hay! Isn't that cheating?" Spongebob asked.

"We didn't say anything about powers or flying." Alen said going derpy eyed for umpteenth time. Rainbow Dash didn't come up and the contestants excanged nervous glances.

"Rrrainnbow D-dash?" Fluttershy cried dropping the bandage she was wrapping around Dave's head.

"HAY GUYS! OVER HERE!" RD yelled from the shore making everybody sigh with relief. Everyone nervously glanced down at the shark infested waters and gulped.

"COME ON GUYS! THE WATERS FINE!" RD yelled enthusiastically.

"It isn't exactly the water I'm worried about." Ash gulped staring at the pointed rocks below. Bugs pushed past and ripped his fur off (literally) revealing a blue swimsuit underneath.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Bugs said pushing Ash and Steve aside and elegantly jumped over the edge and started reading a book then played the piano and dived into the ring without making a splash.  
**  
P:1 Z:1**

Everyone stared in amazement except for Daffy who rolled his eyes

"Phhft, lame." Daffy said boredly and Finn and Pikachu stared at him dumbfounded.

**000**

**PIKACHU:What the hell?! That dude was playing a piano!**

**FINN:He isn't gonna get that far.**

**000**

"Who's next?" Miles asked. Daffy shoved everyone aside and stepped up to the cliff.

"Now everyone. Watch a real pro ju-" Daffy froze as he looked over the edge and noticed how high it was.

"Well mr "Think you can do better"." Ben said sarcastically. "Are you gonna jump or what?"

"Hay! A real pro takes his time so shut it buster." Daffy spat with a "piss off" attitude.

"Oh just do it already." Ben said shoving the duck off the cliff and into the waiting jaws of a crocodile.

"Wait. There are crocodiles as well?" Kiki asked nervously but nobody answered her. The salt water croc sat content in the water for a while but suddenly vomited up Daffy and he splatted against the cliff. Everyone ooed and ouched as Daffy slid into the water.

"Alright That's it. I quit!" Fionna yelled storming off but was stopped by Alen replacing her rabbit skin hat with a stretched rubber chicken hat.

"Hat of shame baby, and there's plenty more where that came from." Alen said pointing to a large box of chicken hats. Mordacai and Rigby burst out laughing on the floor while Ash and Smugleaf did their best to keep it in. Fionna furiously punched the blue jay and raccoon over the cliff and into the ocean below.

Fionna went up to the pokemon characters who imediettly fell on their knee's.

"Please don't kill me!" Smugleaf pleaded.

"We wont do it again. Honest." Ash preyed. Fionna sighed and murmured something under her breath and stormed off.

"Oh my." Bubblegum and Fluttershy jinxed and looked away embarrassed. Dave finally got up and was emediettly tackled by Stuart and Kevin who started hugging him affectionately. Spongebob looked down at the ocean and backed off.

"I-I cant do it." Spongebob frowned and started walking up to the chicken hats but was stopped by Patrick.

"Aw come on Spongebob. Man up for once." Patrick said patting his friend on the back.

"But I cant Patrick. It's a 50 meter high cliff for clams sake's." Spongebob yelled and the two fell silent.

"Suit yourself." Patrick said breaking the silence and shoved the sponge off the cliff. "I'm coming Spongebob!" The sea star yelled and jumped after the flailing sponge. The two just missed the ring and splatted against a flat rock.

"Spongebob! Patrick!" Sandy yelled and jumped over the edge and into the ring.

**P:2 Z:1**

Patrick got up and fell backwards giving Spongebob time to crawl out of the rocks crater. Sandy sighed with relief as well as everyone else.

"All well that ends well." Ben said and the rock went up in flames and everybody stared in anger at Ben.  
**  
****000  
****  
****BEN:So what if I'm having a bad luck day?**

**000**

"I just love coincidences. Too bad it wasn't fire works." Miles said eating popcorn.

"True, true." Alen replied.

"You hosts are wack." Candace said but the two ignored her.

"Hay, wheres Perry?" Phineas asked looking around for his pet platypus.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS...**

Perry was in the middle of a clearing and sprang into action putting his fedora on and getting out his spy watch. A hologram of an old looking man came into view.

"Ah, agent P. I thought I might have to replace you. I cant find you on my radar. Where are you exactly?" Perry chattered back to the hologram. "I didn't understand a word you said. Anyway, you know the drill, stop Dr Doofinsmirts from taking over the Tri State Area and stuff." The hologram said. Perry nodded and the holographic projection faded. Perry got out his jet pack and flew up into the sky and hit straight into a invisible wall and fell to the "so called" earth.

**BACK AT HELL...**

The force field flashed around the island making the campers uneasy.

"What the f**k?" Marceline said squirting a large amount of vampiric sunscreen onto her hand and rubbed it on her face.

"Thats the force field doing its thing. Making sure nothing gets in or out. Only water. If you've watched Under The Dome you should know but we dont have the dome in the dome. Wait. Do we?" Miles questioned himself.

**000**

**JAMES:*Shaking the camera* Let me out. Let me out!  
****CAMERA GUY:Dude, chill.  
JAMES:LET ME OUT!**

**000**

"Okay people this is taking to long." Miles said. "MONTAGE TIME!" The two hosts yelled as Perry zoomed out of the sky and into the ring with his out of control jet pack.

**P:4 Z:2**

"Wow. Who knew platypus could fly." Phineas said in amazement.

"You do know he was strapped to a jet pack." Ferb said.  
**  
START OF TIME SAVING MONTAGE**

Smugleaf was the next to jump and jumped into the ring followed by Ferb and Phineas on their water glider invention earning their teams points.  
Cake chickened out along with Finn earning the two a hat of shame each while Jake and K'Nuckles jumped into the ring earning points.  
Sonic refused to jump and got a hat of shame while Ice King tried to get at Bubblegum but was disqualified from the challenge.  
Shadow didn't want to jump nor where the hat and kept jumping out of the deranged host's way while Mario and Luigi showed great teamwork and jumped into the ring but when Ash jumped he missed the ring and a bunch of mines exploded.  
Amy and a reluctant James jumped together but James missed the ring by two inches and was swallowed up by a whirlpool that threw him to shore.  
Ben refused to jump forgetting about the omnitrix and ignoring Flapjack's advice and Flapjack gave up and jumped and hit into a rock.  
Marceline floated down with plankton secretly hiding on her shoulder but was knocked off and fell into the water before running in mid air away from a baby whale who wanted to play with him.  
Peach and Candece chickened out getting each a chicken hat while Pikachu floated down atop of kirby but accidently shocked Kirby and the two fell into the water.  
Waddles chickened out while LSP floated down but was zapped by pikachu on accident and fell into a crocs mouth.  
Kaya stared into the water and refused earning herself the hat of shame and Growlie as well earned himself a hat of shame.

**END OF TIME SAVING MONTAGE**

**P:8 Z:8**

"Seriously guys? Out of 42 of you only sixteen made it. You guys are just weak." Alen said staring at the score bored and writing "losers" on the bottom in hand writing. "Well Steve, Swiper and Dora. Your call." Steve walked slowly up to the edge and looked down. Swiper was about to push him over the edge when...

"Swiper! Steve!" Dora yelled wearing a life jacket and holding two others. "You cant jump with out your life jackets. Otherwise you might drown."

"I'd rather drown then spend another day with you here." Swiper murmured making sure Dora couldn't hear. Dora suddenly grabbed Steve's and Swiper's paw/stub and smiled at the camera.

"Okay everybody. Stand up please. Stand up." She said to the camera and Steve and Swiper exchanged nervous glances. "Now, pretend your holding your friends hand and jump, jump, jump!" Dora jumped up and down while Swiper and Steve decided to join in.

"Um, excuse me Dora but can I go somewhere with Steve for a bit?" Swiper asked but didn't wait for a reply and pulled Steve over to a bush.

"What are you doing man?" Steve whispered angrily before Swiper shushed him.

"See that girl over there?" Swiper asked pointing in Dora's direction.

"Yeah, what about her?" Steve asked. Swiper looked around to make sure no-one was around and went closer to Steve.

"She's a bully. She may seem nice on the outside but on the inside her blood is so cold it never runs through her body."

"How?" Steve asked.

"Because her blood is of ice."

"Oh my Notch! We have to get her to a hospital asa-" Swiper put his hand over the Minecraftians mouth and face-pawed. Steve was about to say something but Swiper put his hand up to tell Steve to shut up.

"What I am trying to say is she's a b**ch in hiding."

Dora poked her head through the bush making Swiper freak. "Hay guys. What was all the screaming for?"

"Nothing." Swiper lied. "Just me stewing in my own juices."

"Okey dokey then." Dora said slipping away.

"You peed? Dude, gross." Swiper slapped Steve in the face. "No dumba**! It was a figure of speech. Now, when we jump, I want you to push Dora out of the path."

"But then the teams will be even again." Steve pointed out

"I know that. Just do as I say and all will be revealed." Swiper gave a toothy grin and jumped out of the bush, followed by Steve who fell on his face but got back up again.

"Hi guys!" Dora said waving.

"Where ready to jump." Swiper said enthusiastically.

"Great! Now, I hope you audience are still standing cause its time to jump, jump, jump! Jump, jump, jump! Jump, jump, jump!"

"How long is this going to take?" Steve asked Swiper.

"Not long." Swiper whispered back. "Just remember the plan.."

"GO!" Dora yelled and the trio jumped down. A bit lower Steve was holding on tightly to Swiper and screamed repeatedly. Swiper winked to Steve but he kept on screaming. Swiper groaned and let go of Dora's hand and pushed her away. The girl flew through the air screaming and into the water.

"I cant believe I let you talk me into this. I regret ever stepping foot on this island!" Steve screamed tears flowing from his eyes.

"Then here's something else to regret." Swiper said and kicked Steve in the nuts making the minecraftian let go and smashed against (Or should I say through) a rock and into the ocean behind him. Swiper dived through the ring and climbed up into the hole and stared at Steve mockingly.

"Well Steve. This'll make good ratings for this crummy show." Swiper bent down and picked up a rock. "You dive as good as you think. Lousy." Swiper threw the stone at Steve's head and dashed off. Steve scrambled up the hole and watched as his tail disappeared behind a boulder.

**000  
**  
**SWIPER:Losers owned, Count one.**

**000**

"And this challenge goes to Team Zombies!" Miles yelled as the team woohooed and the other team moaned as Steve came up unhappily soaked with water.

"Steve, what happened. You just let go." Amy explained but Steve kept walking and up to a tree and started banging his head against it.

**000**

**AMY:That poor guy. Wonder what must of happened.  
****  
000**

"Allrightio, you've had your moment of sunshine now to choose from this sorry bunch." Miles said.

"Just shut-up!" Kevin ordered.

"You don't get to make the rules Kev. You signed up for this. Your a camper, I'm a host. Totally different species." Miles explained.

"YOU ABDUCTED US AND FORCED US TO SIGN IT!" Stuart screamed.

"Rainbow Dash, you did the best dive so you can choose your first teammate." Alen said pointing to the staring newcomers.

"Okay. Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said. Two interns (Toadette and Ghetto the jolteon) walked over and unlocked the cage letting the pegisus out and quickly shut the door. Fluttershy fluttered over clumsily and landed next to her fast flying friend and smiled.

"Thank you Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said softly.

"What are friends for?" Rainbow Dash asked jokingly.

"Okay. Bugs, your choice." Alen smiled.

"HAY! IT SHOULD BE MY CHOICE!" Daffy protested.

"Sorry Daff's. But you didn't excactly do a good job. Besides, your not on my team." Bugs said making Daffy madder. Bugs Bunny examined the cage's and pointed to Pinkie. "I choose Pinkie Pie."

"WHAT!?" Everyone gasped. Ghetto carefully unlocked the lock with Toadette standing by. Pinkie rushed out at top speed making the two interns fall down into the dirt.

"Yay!" Pinkie yelled jumping up and down on the spot.

"Why did you choose her?" Pikachu asked looking at the crazed mare.

"Trust me. I hosted one of these once." Bugs replied.

"Your turn RD." Miles said pointing to the cage. Rainbow Dash hesitated and examined the remaining noobies. "Um...Bubblegum." The princess was let out and she walked over to her new team giving nervous glances to K'nuckles who stared at her drooling.

"Bugs Bunny." Alen said looking at the tall rabbit.

"Susan Strong." Everyone gasped in amazement and stared in anger at Bugs as Susan was brought to the team in chains.

"Keep an eye on this one. Got it." Ghetto whispered to Bugs and dashed off as fast as he could go. Susan struggled to get out of her chains but it was no use.

**000**

**PIKACHU:For crying out loud!**

**MARCELINE:That guy must have some sort of strategy. If you can break the laws of physics you must be smart. But then again the deranged psychopaths Miles and Alen seem to break it.**

**000**

"Kevin." R.D said and the mutant was let out of the cage. Stuart and Dave looked in suspense as Bugs put his hand to his chin and cocked his head.

"This suspense will double the ratings." Miles said into the camera.

"I choose...

...

...

...

...

...

...Dave." Bugs said.

"Oh thank God." Dave said jumping out of the cage.

"Yay, Jorge!" Pinkie yelled running towards him.

"SH-" Dave was tackled to the ground and Pinkie snuggled up to him and carried him off.

"Dont you ever do that to me again." Pinkie said snuggling closer to the struggling creature.

"F**K! Dont thank God, dont thank God!" Dave yelled.

"Sir, you are a mockery to Christianity." Alen said going derpy eyed.

"I DONT GIVE A F**K ABOUT THE CHRISTIANS!" Dave screamed.

"Well I do so shut the hell up!" A voice yelled.

"Wait! Is that god?" Dave asked.

"Of course not. Thats the author. She's in between Christianity and not but she surely wont have you gagging on about it." Miles said and Dave growled softly.

"Wait! What about me?" Stuart asked.

"GLAD YOU ASKED!" Miles yelled cheerfully pressing a button. The ground underneath Stuart cracked and he fell down along with the cage. Stuart suddenly floated up in a large glass bowl shaking.

"Dont...do that...again." Stuart said still shaking like he had seen a ghost.

"Dont worry. I'l do this." Miles said pressing a button. A small, medium and large box spelling "fragile" on them were dropped out of the sky and in front of the hole.

"Okay campers. The next challenge is to capture Stuart. Whoever catches him first wins him for their team while the losers face elimination. But since Stuart is unarmed and has only a glass sphere we thought we'd bring in the most crazy of pokemon that Total Drama can throw at us. Please welcome the most famous fourth wall breaking coffin that gets on every authors nerves. EGRIDOS!"

"FOURTH WALL!" A cofagrigus yelled phasing out of the biggest box.

"Next. We have the not-so-famous random weirdo. CAM!"

"I'M A BARBIE DOLL!" A quilava screamed holding up two pink pom poms from the medium box.

"And last but not least. The one pokemon that just loves pies. KYLE!"

"HI! I LIKE PIE!" A mudkip yelled popping out of the smallest box with a pie in his paws.

"F**K YOU KYLE!" Smugleaf screamed putting his middle finger up at Kyle.

"Stuart. These will be your body guards until your saved. You must not help the competitors until you are saved either." Miles explained and Stuart and his guarders dissapeared into thin air. Everyone rushed off but were stopped by Alen's psychic attack.

"Uh uh uh. First we have to suppress your powers to make the game fair." Alen said cheerfully.

"Aww come on." Ben groaned. Alen got a long list of rules and power suppressings and gave it to Miles.

"Smugleaf, Growlie, Kiki and Pikachu, you can only use vine whip, leaf blade, fire fang, take down, hydro pump, tackle, volt tackle and iron tail. Your other moves like leaf tornado, flame burst, protect and thunderbolt are gonna be weakened to only stop your foes in their tracks for a short time. your other attack is forbidden to be used." Miles explained.

"This is unacceptable!" Growlie yelled.

"Nobody cares Lemongrab!" Miles yelled. "Sonic, Shadow and Ranbow Dash, your speed is suppressed to that of an ostrich." Sonic and RD groaned while Shadow crossed his arms. "LSP, Fluttershy, Marceline and Rainbow Dash again, you cant fly/float higher then three metres above your height."

"Oh my Glob. I like hate you so much now!" LSP yelled and floated off crying.

"Marceline and Jake, you cannot morph/stretch any bigger than an elephant and no longer than a giraffes neck."

"Phhft, whatever." Marceline said cooly.

"Mario, Luigi and Flame, you cant shoot fireballs farther than seven meters. And Flame, you cant go large either." FP had fireballs on her hands by now but didn't attack.

"Ice King. The same rule applies to you as well except for your ice powers instead."

"Damn it!" Ice King yelled.

"Your blizzards are smaller and weaker as well. Plus, the only ice weapon you can make is the ice mace." Alen added.

"Double damn it!" Ice King yelled again.

"Bugs Bunny, although you were my favorite cartoon character growing up I must suppress your physics breaking to magic tricks, pranks and pulling out carrots."

"Eh, I dont mind doc." Bugs said biting into another carrot.

"Ben, you cannot turn into Way Big or any of your other aliens except for Heat Blast, Humungasaur, wild mutt and upchuck."

"What? Most of those are from when I was eleven!" Ben protested."

"They've also been modified to make the games fair." Alen added going derpy eyed once more.

"Kaya, you can only teleport ten meters from where your standing."

"Oh, allright." Kaya said gloomily.

"And last. Sorry Susan, Patrick and Sandy but your strength has to be modified to only carrying the weight of a full grown, well fed buffalo."

"Sure." Sandy said crossing her arms.

**000  
****  
RIGBY:That chicks strong and hot. Today just keeps getting better and better.  
****  
000**

"AND NOW FOR THE CONFISCATIONS!" Alen yelled as a forklift carrying a box came onscreen and dropped the box making everyone jump.

"Now. To everybody who has a weapon I want you to throw it into this box." Alen demanded.

"Here." Shadow said throwing his gun into the box without looking. Everyone gave up there weapons except for Dave who whistled innocently. Alen noticed this.

"Dave. Hand the rocket launcher over." Alen said as Dave dropped his rocket launcher.

"BUT ITS MY PRECIOUS!" Dave yelled latching onto the large gun like he had to hand over his only child.

"Dave! Give it up!" Alen demanded.

"NO!" Dave yelled back pointing the launcher at Alen who backed off.

"Fine, you can keep the darn bazooka. It only singes anyway." Alen sighed unhappy to lose the argument.

"Hay! That's unfair. Why does he get to keep his weapon and we don't?" Kevin asked in anger.

"Dont worry. Weir giving back some weapons after we confiscate the phones." Miles replied.

"WHAT?!" Candace and LSP yelled.

"Yep. and every other metal item you might posses." Miles clapped his paws and a magnet came along. It hovered over every character their except for Dave who was making out with his rocket launcher. Several phones were sucked up including Ben himself, Kiki's purse and Spongebob's spatula.

"My spatula!" Spongebob shrieked jumping for his cooking item but missed every time. The magnet hovered over to the box and all the phones (including Ben, the purse and the spatula) fell in.

"Ouch!" Ben moaned clambering out of the box and into a mud.

**000  
****  
BEN:*Covered in mud* Why does this always happen to me?**

**DAVE:*Stroking his rocket launcher* Don't worry my precious. We will have our revenge, and we will have it sweet!**

**000**

"Heres your stupid spatula." Alen said throwing the sponge the spatula. Spongebob fumbled it for a bit but eventually caught it and hugged it affectionately.

"HAY! Give me back my purse!" Kiki yelled and Alen threw the violet colored purse into her face.

**000**

**ICE KING:What is with people and inanimate objects? I mean, siriously? Their not exactly living.  
****  
000**

"Okay idiots. For those who need your weapons I will hand them to you." Miles said as Alen past him Finn's demon blood sword and Fionna's cristal sword. "Finn! Fionna! Catch!" Miles threw the two their swords. Alen then handed Miles a diamond sword. "Yo Steve! Go high!" Miles tossed the sword in the air and Steve jumped and grabbed it.

"Wait. What about my other stuff?" Steve asked.

"It's confiscated until your voted off." Miles said deviously. Alen handed Miles a chainsaw and two pocket knives. Miles threw the chainsaw to Kevin then threw a pocket knife each to Flapjack and Swiper. Kevin started up his chainsaw with excitement making everyone back off.

"Question. How did you end up with a pocket knife?" Alen asked the wannabee adventurer.

"Bubby gave it to me to protect myself from danger." Flapjack replied with his usual "happy" attitude. Miles threw Marcie's axe guitar to her and threw Spongebob's and Sandy's karate gloves to them. Miles then threw Sonic and Shadow each a chaos emerald and lastly threw Luigi's his vacuum, James's bottle cap collection, LSP and Candace their makeup and Kaya her enderpearl.

"Okay campers. Since Team Zombies won the get a three minute head start. GO IDIOTS!" Miles yelled and the Zombies were off leaving the Plants in the dust.

**WHERE STUART IS BEING HELD CAPTIVE...**

"Pie launcher?"**  
**  
"Check!"

"Grenades?"

"Check!

"Budder swords?"

"Check!"

"Rifles?"

"FOURTH WALL! Oops, I mean check!" Egridos said sheepishly checking the last box.

"Do you like pie?" Kyle asked Stuart looking down into the pit he was in.

"No." He replied crossing his arms stubbornly.

"You sure?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Stuart replied.

"You sure sure?"

"Yes!"

"You sure sure sure?"

"For the the last time yes!"

"You sure sure sure sure with a cherry on top?"

"SHUT-UP!" Stuart yelled breaking into tears. Kyle frowned and jumped down, holding a pie in his mouth.

"Cheer up Stuart. Have some pie!" Kyle yelled cheerfully handing Stuart a steaming pie.

"Okay. But if I don't like this. Dont say I didn't say so." Stuart bit into the pie and lit up immedietly. "MUSHROOM PIE!" He yelled stuffing his face with the pie.

"Mushrooms?" Kyle wondered lifting up the lid of the pie. "Oh, what do you know. It is mushroom pie." Kyle chirped. Egridos looked down the pit, holding a taser in one hand and a water gun in the other.

"Hay Kyle! Wanna test some weapons?" Egridos asked excitedly.

"YEAH!" Kyle yelled as a big wave of water came out of his mouth and he was launched up and out of the pit.

"Great. Now I'm wet." Stuart mumbled looking at the large puddle that was nearly up to his face.

"BUDDER SWORDS!" Cam yelled running around and slashing his XL budder sword at the stalagmites.

**TEAM ZOMBIES**

The team was sitting down in the cabin area with RD standing with a stick in her hoof. She was drawing a blue print in the dirt. "Okay everyone. We all understand we have a head start but three short minutes isn't enough. I want Phineas, Shadow, Spongebob, Plankton and Mario to scout in those mountains over their."**  
**  
"Will do ma'am." Spongebob saluted and ran off with the others.

"Flapjack, James, Marceline, Amy and Luigi. Go scout the beaches." RD ordered.

"Great, another Jessie." James sighed and ran off to the beach.

"Finn, Flame, Swiper. I want you to stay around here and keep an eye out for the other team. Can you handle that?"

"I'm an adventurer. I'l help out in any way." Finn said with great confidence and bowed to the pony.

"Ash, Candace, Perry, Bubblegum, go search the forests."

"All right!" Ash yelled running off with his group.

"Fluttershy, stay with me. The rest of you search around the cabins."

"I donft ftake orders from you." Daffy spat stubbornly.

"Well unless you want to lose I suggest you start looking." RD told Daffy.

"Better do what she says. You know how girls get." Ben whispered walking off.

**TEAM PLANTS**

The team was chattering to eachover until Alen rang a bell.

"So, any strategies?" Miles asked.

"We wern't even talking about one." Steve admitted.

"Really guys? You had three whole minutes to think up one and all you did was talk about trivial stuff." Miles groaned.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Bugs said as the team huddled together. Bugs looked up at the camera. "Sorry kids but this is private." Bugs said covering the camera lense.

**THE MOUNTAIN**

"Any luck?" Phineas asked looking in an eagles nest.

"Nothing here." Mario said looking down at the trees below.

"Whats the use. It's not here." Shadow said leaning against the rock face. Suddenly, the rock gave way and he fell right through. Everyone gathered around the hole and looked down only to see darkness.

"Well we cant just leave him there. Come on!" Phineas said gesturing to the tunnel and slid down. Everyone reluctently followed except for Spongebob.

"Oh dear Neptune." Spongebob gulped and slid down the dark hole. After a while of slipping and sliding Spongebob went down a drop and landed on his fellow explorers. Two shadowy figures appeared and stared at the knocked out contestants.

"Look at those things Villager 16." A minecraft villager said to the other.

"What should we do Villager 307?" V.16 asked.

"Lets build a cage around them." V.307 suggested holding up some cage parts.

"Good idea Villager 307." V.16 agreed and the to edged closer to the sleeping campers. Spongebob opened an eye and glanced at the villagers.

"Squidward?" Spongebob questioned.

"AH! Its alive!" V.307 yelled and ran off screaming. V.16 looked at his fleeing friend and pointed the cage part to Spongebob.

"Who is this Squidward you speak of?" He asked with a threatening tone.

"He's my next door neighbor and second best friend." Spongebob explained. The villager stared at him before running off just as V.307 did. Spongebob looked around and shivered with fear in the darkness.

**TEAM PLANTS**

Bugs Bunny was leading his team down a forest path. Everyone in the back were talking about trivial stuff except for a certain two...

"Yo Steve." Cake called to the square figure who was way out in the back of the group, walking slowly and kicking a stone. The cat rushed up to him and walked along beside him.

"What do you want?" Steve asked not even bothering to look Cake straight in the face.

"Man, what exactly happened in that death drop? You just let go of that fox. I'm not forcin ya or anythin but I just wanna know ya know." Cake explained. Steve sighed and looked at the sky.

"Well, you see. I was-"

"Hay guys! The rabbits found something!" Pikachu yelled to the rest of the team and ran off accidently zapping Rigby as he ran.

"That guy has a serious electricity disorder. You can tell me all of it later." Cake commented making Steve smirk and the two rushed forward.

**SECRET HIDEOUT**

Kyle had just shot several pies out of the cannon and was now making his way to the giant slingshot. Cam put a box of makeup on the strap and Egridos pinned it to the ground.

"Thats about done it." Kyle cooed admiring the weaponry at hand and the many traps scattered on the bottom floor. Cam jumped off the steel beam being held up by a crane and went down into the minefield dodging all of them with skill and right up to the pit.

"Like dat hottie down der." Cam said randomly and ran off.

"I'm male! MALE!" Stuart screamed back only to have a cream pie fall on his face.

"Well, the pie cannon works a second time, and we didn't even need to reload it." Kyle said happily. Suddenly, a creaking noise came from the roof and several pieces of earth fell.

"THE ENEMIES FOUND US!" Kyles screamed in panic.

"Arms at ready and just in time to kick a**!" Egridos yelled putting his fists together. Egridos and Kyle hid down the bottom of the mine while Cam stayed on top with the slime blaster. All of the Team Plants members fell down except for Bugs, LSP and Kirby who just floated down to the pile of fallen campers.

"Keep quiet. We don't want to alert the enemy." Kyle said acting like a real war general.

"Wait. My fourth wall senses are tingling." Egridos stared in a certain direction and waited quietly. "FOURTH WALL!" Everyone on the team woke up and looked at Egridos and Kyle in alarm. Kyle stared at Egridos who rubbed the back of his head and sweat dropped before getting out a grenade launcher.

"ATTACK!" Kyle ordered pointing to the enemy as Egridos fired a bunch of grenades at the group.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kiki screamed running for her life as well as everyone else as the grenades exploded.

"MARSHMALLOWS!" Cam screamed managing to shoot Mordacai in the chest with his slime blaster and jumped right down into the action holding his XL budder sword. Kyle jumped into the air and high-fived Cam before landing on the pie cannon and set the rope ablaze. The cannon fired hitting Jake when he was about to punch Egridos and Growlie who screamed and ran around like crazy.

"You owe me a pie!" Kyle yelled back to Egridos.

"There's enough pies here to last a year! Have one of those!" Egridos yelled back blasting Kirby with his grenade launcher. Kirby swallowed them and jumped into the air and started to glow. Before long he was wearing a blue Santa's hat and held a bomb about the size of himself.

"Oh crap." Was all Egridos could say before the bomb hit him and exploded setting off the mines surrounding them, hitting several of his friends and the bridge around the cave gave way and crashed down. Kyle crawled out of the fallen remains and waved a white flag around.

"We surrender." Kyle moaned exhausted.

"HA HA! You were no match for me!" K'Nuckles yelled laughing and pointing at the moaning mudkip.

"You do know you didn't do a single thing to help." Pikachu said as a bit of lightning zapped a stalagmite. Bugs jumped down the pit and threw Stuart out before clambering out and dusted himself off.

"We won!" Sandy yelled in happiness. Kyle's frown went to a devious smile as he pressed a button. A large, super awesome, flame patterned, fire breathing battle dragon bashed through the walls and gave a intimidating roar to the contestants.

Somewhere on earth ChuChu0 was watching the screen, eating popcorn. "WOO!" ChuChu0 screamed in excitement and shoved in more popcorn.

"Aw yeah, baby!" Egridos yelled watching the mudkip jump onto its back and grab the reigns.

"WOAH!" Sonic yelled dodging a blast of flames from the battle dragon. Kyle turned the dragon around and the dragon aimed at a stick of bu-WHAT? A stick of butter? What is with people and their sorry excuses for a du-"FOURTH WALL" Egridos yelled.

"This means war." Bugs said pushing the joist stick on the crane and driving up to the battle dragon.

"YOU CANT BEAT PIE POWER!" Kyle yelled throwing a pie at the windscreen only to have it brushed off by the water spurts. The crane swung around and hit the dragon in the thigh and the dragon retaliated with a swipe of his claws. Fionna and Cam were on the remains of what was left of the bridge with Fionna's sword ready for battle and Cam's held with both hands. Cam split the budder sword in two and turned into a ball of fire and lunged at Fionna. Fionna dodged but Cam reversed and managed to hit Fionna in the back singeing her shirt and knock her down.

"ONCE AGAIN THE MIGHTY MARSHMA-" The crane crashed into Cam squashing him against the wall. When the crane fell off the breathless quilava fell to the ground, totally knocked out. Sonic pushed Stuart into a nearby tunnel and rushed off, jumping onto the dragons swishing tail. Sonic ran up to Kyle and got out a taser and zapped the Mudkip knocking him out.

"Heh, too easy." Sonic boasted knocking Kyle off the battle dragons back and grabbed the reigns and steered it upwards. The dragon smashed into the ceiling and the whole thing gave way. Everyone except Egridos, Cam and Kyle escaped into the tunnel as huge amounts of rocks crashed down covering them and the battle dragon up. Sonic was able to use the rocks as jump pads and launched himself into the tunnel just as a rock sealed it up.

**THE HOST'S TRAILER.**

Miles watched the whole battle scene with a smirk. "This is going to be good for the ratings." He said to himself. "Hay Alen! Get your lazy a** out there before they suffocate!"

"Whatever." Alen said as his gem began to glow and the two hosts disappeared.

**AT THE DOCK**

Everyone (Except for the battle dragon) were teleported to the dock.

"Team Plants win a team member! Team Zombies lose a team member. Team Zombies face elimination!" Alen chirped as Team Zombies groan.

"Okay everyone. Go have your slopper and report to the dock." Miles looked directly at the zombie team. "But before you guys do anything. There is a pen, some paper and a voting box in the confessionals. Go cast your votes for who you want eliminated." And with that, Everyone went there separate ways but Miles suddenly stopped them. "Oh yeah. Since Shadow found the hideout of the notorious villians Villager 16 and Villager 307 he gets immunity."

"How did you know?" Spongebob asked.

"I have my ways." Miles said in a creepy tone.

**000**

**BEN:That weirdo has to go.**

**FINN:*Writing on some paper* This will be the last time Ben calls anyone demented. *puts it in the box***

**SWIPER:BEGONE B**CH!**

**PHINEAS:I really cant vote for anyone but I guess it will have to be Ben**.

**DAFFY:*Writing* Hay! No peeking! *Writes more***

**000**

**LATER THAT NIGHT...****  
**  
Everyone was at the camp fire ceremony, including Team Plants and the deranged trio of pokemon who were a bit farther away. Covered in splints, bandages and what not.

"Okay everyone." Miles said coming out of the bush with a sack. "Since this chapter is too-"

"FOURTH WALL!" The bandaged coffin yelled making the campers near him cringe.

"That was very appropriate Egridos." Miles said sarcastically. "Okay. Since the "said" topic is too long we will just throw you your marshmallows." Miles said getting a marshmallow out of the sack. "Swiper, Phineas, Perry, Shadow, Spongebob, Finn, Flapjack, Mario, Ash, James, Luigi, Amy, Rainbow Dash, Flame, Marceline, Peach, Candace, Fluttershy and Bubblegum. Your safe." Miles said throwing them each a marshmallow. "Dora, Ben and Daffy. I'm not surprised."

"Oh just shutup." Ben growled but the host took know notice.

"And the last too marshmallows go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Come on man would you just spill the beans?" Jake asked

"Readers like suspense."

"FOURTH WALL!"

"Shut it Egridos...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Dora and Daffy. Sorry Ben, but its time to pack. To the cannon of shame and beyond."

"WHAT?" Swiper and Ben yelled at the same time. Ben walked up to the dock and up to a cannon. He was about to get in it when...

"HOLD IT!" Alen yelled and Ben's face lit up. "We need to take a picture of ya'll so we can treasure this moment forever." Ben frowned at this and walked away from the cannon. Every camper got in position for the shot.

"Say total drama." Miles said behind the camera.

"TOTAL DRAMA!" Everyone yelled either smiling or groaning. Miles pressed a button and the dock exploded. Leaving the campers swimming in the ocean giving dirty glares at the two hosts. Miles turned to the camera with a devious smile.

"Next time on total drama: The campers will face the worst challenge of all, truth or dare. All being posted by you! So send in those dares and truths and find out what happens next time! On Total...Drama...Crossover Island!" (CUE CREDITS)

**Finally finished. AND I'V FINALLY PERFECTED PUNCTUATION! Well, not quite XD  
****I'm also accepting care packages for those who want to send some kind of item or fan mail to them. All you have to do is to who and who it is from (It could be a fan, a original character, a hater or even a mystery person! Dont forget you can send a little something along with it)  
****Heres the long list of characters for the people who are to darn lazy to remember:**

MALES

Smugleaf  
Mordacai  
Rigby  
Ferb  
Sonic  
Steve  
Patrick  
Jake  
Bugs  
K'Nuckles  
Kirby  
Pikachu  
Growlie  
Ice King  
Kevin  
Stuart  
Dave  
Swiper  
Phineas  
Perry  
Shadow  
Finn  
Flapjack  
Spongebob  
Daffy  
Mario  
Luigi  
Ash  
James  
Plankton

**FEMALES**

Kaya the enderman  
Fionna  
Cake  
LSP  
Waddles  
Sandy  
Kiki  
Pinkie Pie  
Susan Strong  
Dora  
Amy  
Rainbow Dash  
Flame  
Marcie  
Peach  
Candace  
Fluttershy  
Bubblegum

**SEND IN THOSE TRUTHS AND DARES PEOPLE. THATS ALL FOLKS! **

**KYLE:What the author said.**

**EGRIDOS:FOURTH WALL!**

**BEN:And don't forget to comment.**

**CAM:FOR THE HOTCAKES!**


	5. Chapter 5 Goof or Flare

**I fell in love with a slinky once, but then the slinky backfired and burnt my house down...**

"Last time on Total Drama Crossover Island." A voice said as random scenes flashed by from last time. "The teams were forced to take a dive in the original cliff dive and then choose from a few more losers. Swiper was able to trick Steve into helping him only to double cross him because of his stupidity. That's a noob for ya. Due to Stuart not being chosen because of Bugs Bunny's strange strategy a hired trio of pokemon were forced to guard him until somebody rescued him resulting in a lot of pies, grenades and the most epic battle of crane vs dragon. Although Dash's team got a head start and an actual strategy Team Plants one it and Ben was voted off." Miles appeared in front of the camera on the dock. "Will Steve get his revenge? Will Team Zombies rise from defeat? Will Dora ever shut-up? Find out right now on Total...Drama...Crossover ISLAND!" (Insert theme song here)

**AT THE CAFETERIA**

Steve came through the doors holding a large, black crate. He suddenly dropped it and leaned on it exhausted. Shadow, Smugleaf, Fionna, Jake, Swiper, Kevin, Amy and Fluttershy were already up and the group stared at the box while Smugleaf kept looking outside the window.

"What the hell is that?" Kevin asked jumping off the seat and walked over to the box, inspecting it. Steve just shrugged while everybody (except Smugleaf) came over and started inspecting it too.

"Where did you find it?" Fluttershy asked shyly.

"I found it on the beach." Steve replied sliding his stubby hand over the boxes lid. Swiper grabbed the edges of the box and started to pull at it but the lid stuck hard.

"I cant get the thing open and my knife surely wont work. Hay Steve, can I borrow your sword?" Swiper asked.

"Sorry Swiper. I don't give my stuff to pests." Steve replied crossing his arms.

"Whatever blocky." Swiper said, getting out his pocket knife. Steve growled at Swiper and walked over to him, pushing the fox to the side of the box.

"Who do you think you are?" Steve asked angrily.

"I'm Swiper the fox. And you?" Swiper smirked. Steve was getting really pissed off and reeled his fist back. Swiper dodged the punch with ease and jumped up, kicking Steve in the head with a high jump kick. Steve covered his face and got out his sword and rushed at the ninja fox only to be tripped and jabbed in the back. Steve came rushing back with his sword above his head and was about to slice Swiper in half until four vines lashed out and grabbed Steve's sword. Smugleaf pulled the sword from his grasp and threw it outside.

"As much as I would of liked to watch this go on I must stop it to keep you guys from killing each'other." Smugleaf said cooly and walked outside as his vines retreated into his shoulders. Steve and Swiper breathed deeply, staring at each'other with hatred. Steve stormed off and out of the building slamming the door behind him. Most of the toons stared in shock and surprise and Swiper slowly walked outside.

"If anyone wants me I'l be resting in my cabin." Swiper said and walked off.

**000**

Cake yawned as she came out of the cabin and rubbed her eyes. Steve suddenly stormed past scraping his sword along the ground and Cake raised a brow and decided to follow.

**000**

Cake followed Steve into a clearing and hid in the bushes. Steve lay down on the ground and looked up at the dark blue sky. The sun had yet to rise and various noises echoed around the island. Steve lay there content until Cake stepped on a stick and he sprang up in alarm.

"Who goes there?" Steve asked pointing his sword to the bush but know reply. Steve picked up a small rock and threw it at the bushes. A gruff "ouch!" came from the bushes and Cake came out holding her head.

"Cake?" Steve questioned. "Why didn't you come out the first time?"

"I didn't know if I should of." Cake replied still rubbing her head. "Steve. If you wanna say something just say it!" Cake ordered and Steve sighed.

"Swiper double crossed me. He kicked me in the nuts and tried to get me killed. I bet he was lying about Dora being evil as-well."

"I knew that fox was up to no good." Cake said banging her fist on her palm. "You know what. Lets form an alliance to take that douche down!"

"Will it work?" Steve asked.

"Man, of course its gonna work. All we need is to turn the others on him before he makes an alliance with anybody else. So, you on this?" Cake held out her hand and Steve shook it in agreement.

**000**

**CAKE:Steve may be a little light headed but hes the only guy on this island that isn't a complete nut job that I know of. We all need friends, right?**

**STEVE:Swiper's dead meat!**

**000**

"ALL RIGHT IDIOTS! REPORT TO THE GIANT BUILDING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND PRONTO!" The megaphone boomed as campers filed out of the cabins with tired faces.

"ITS 4:30 IN THE MORNING!" Mordacai yelled but was ignored. The campers moaned and groaned and headed to the other side of the deathtrap.

**000**

"Welcome campers to another challenge." Alen cooed as everyone walked into the building like a bunch of zombies. Everyone stared at the dusty arena in the middle in amazement.

"What do you want us to go through this time?" Kaya groaned not seeming to be tired at all.

"Thanks to our wonderful readers its truth or dare ti-"

"FOURTH WALL!" Egridos yelled phasing through the wall almost scaring everybody.

"GAH!" Stuart and Spongebob yelled rushing out of the building at top speed. Everyone laughed until a crack of a whip was heard and Miles grabbed the whip from Cam and sent the Quilava flying into Kyle.

**INTERN OWNED CO.2**

"What are those dorks still doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Their our head interns now and runner'ups in case something happens to us. They make sure things go smoothly." Miles explained.

**000**

**DAFFY:For crying out loud!**

**PEACH:Are they trying to get us** **killed?! Oh wait! Don't answer that...**

**000**

Spongebob and Stuart slowly creeped back into the building and-

"BOO!" Mordacai yelled and the two rushed out again and Mordacai high-fived Rigby.

"Has anyone of you seen a black box around here? It was supposed to be at the dock." Miles axplained.

"Steve brought it into the cafeteria this morning. That reminds me, where is Steve?" Swiper said looking around.

"And Cake!" Fionna worried. Just then the said two burst through the door and stood huffing and panting.

"Your late." Alen said narrowing his eyes on the two.

"Sorry about that." Cake said trying to catch her breath.

"And now for the box." Alen cooed as Kyle and Cam pushed the box in and collapsed on the floor.

"You can go now." Miles explained to the mudkip and quilava who just lay there. Miles sighed and pushed a button and the two went flying as the floorboards beneath them pushed them into the air. Cam went straight through the ceiling while Kyle got his head stuck in it.

"I'm starting to re-think becoming an intern." A young Riolu gulped.

"And who may you be?" Miles asked the Riolu.

"I'm Jake. ChuChu sent me." Jake replied a bit worried still.

"ACCEPTED!" Alen screamed and Jake flew upwards into the ceiling.

**INTERNS OWNED CO.5**

"Um, question: What is with the box?" Kiki asked.

"The crate is where the guys who refuse to do as ordered in this challenge shall be locked in there for the rest of the game unless another dare or truth for them pops up." Alen replied going derpy eyed.

Smugleaf went over to it smirked, "Do you seriously think this is ideal punishment?" He laughed. All of a sudden he was picked up by Alen's psychic and thrown in the box. A gruff but loud growl came from inside and the crate wobbled as Smugleaf screamed. The lid opened and Smugleaf's vines shot out and shot into the earth and the snivy slowly struggled to get out of the box with something pulling at his tail and finally got out and rushed to safety and hid behind Shadow.

"Wimp." Kiki mocked.

"Why don't you try and survive down there." Smugleaf snapped back.

"Okay! Before we start the truth or dares We have some packages!" Miles said as two boxes appeared out of nowhere.

"I thought you said there was no contact with the outside world." Candace said.

"Guess what! We lied." Miles smirked picking up the two boxes and opened one. "This is for all of you." Miles explained.

_TO:Every contestant_

_FROM:Harbinger of the Dire Five_

_Dear contestants:  
__It's gonna be a tough ride. But whatever.__Watch your backs.__  
__Oh, and here's a little something.  
__It's something to remind you of what will come next.  
__Harbinger, the Outworld Devourer._

Miles took out a bunch of beef tacos and through them to all the contestants. The campers took a bite and imediettly vomited the contents back up.

**000**

**ASH:Humph! *Vomits in the toilet***

**DAVE, STUART AND KEVIN:(Kevin) Good thing weir vegetarian. (Dave) Yeah...**

**JAMES:*Scraping his tungue***

**DORA:*Green faced* Can you tell me why we feel sick? *vomits***

**000**

Miles opened another box and took out the note. "Another one to all of you." He chuckled.

_TO:Contestants_

_FROM:Nyx Assassin of the Dire Five_

_Sorry about my friend's joke. Please accept this. Nyx, Nyx._

"Oh boy! A chocolate milkshake!" Alen yelled, snatching the drink off Miles and drank the whole lot in one big gulp. Alen's face went pale and he rushed outside and left everybody laughing at him as he vomited on the grass.

"Thanks for saving me." Miles said sarcastically as Alen growled at him before vomiting again. "Moving on now. We have a few truths for ya'll." Everyone groaned as Miles took a card from a tissue box.

"Pikachu, do you have a crush?"

"I did have someone crushing on me." Pikachu replied replied blushing.

"Rigby, do you have a last name?"

"I cant answer a question the author doesn't-"

"FOURTH WALL!" Egridos yelled off screen.

"I guess that doesn't count as solitary confinement." Miles smirked. "Which one Smugleaf? Aura or Kiki?" This sent Smugleaf's smug grin into a huge blush.

"Well Smugleaf?" Alen said now well again.

"...Aura." Smugleaf finally said as his blush started to fade.

"Wow. Lets hope that shinx isn't watching." Miles said putting down the tissue box and picking up a black notebook.

**000**

**SMUGLEAF:Aura, if your watching this. Please don't ask. And Luke, don't take it personally. Its not my fault.**

**000**

"Time for the dares." Alen cooed snatching the book off Miles and flipped through the pages. "First dare goes to Smugleaf, spend the rest of the day with Kiki."

"I'm not spending my day with that bi-" Smugleaf found himself handcuffed to the female mudkip who laughed evilly getting out her purse. She got out a bunch of needles and poked at Smugleaf's scaly skin.

"This cant be happeni-OUCH!" Smugleaf yelled as the needles found their way to his skin.

"Fluttershy, Dash and Pinkie. Talk to your evil side."

"What?" Dash asked a bit confused.

"We will triumph over them...But their my friends...Not anymore Pinkie. It's war...But Pie...Dont question me." Pinkie Pie was talking to herself as her hair went from straight to curly in seconds weirding everybody out. Fluttershy shook but didn't do anything.

"Since this dare is just crazy I'l move on. Plankton, jump off a cliff."

"Whatever." Plankton said walking up a random termite nest and jumped off it and splatted on the floor.

"Close enough." Alen said as Miles snatched the notebook back.

"Swiper and Luigi, Kiss each'other on the lips." Miles ordered.

"Are you nuts? I'm not kissing thata thing right there." Luigi said pointing to Swiper.

"Neither am I." Swiper replied.

"SOLITARY CONFINEMENT!" Alen yelled and the two were hurled into the crate and the lid banged down sealing the two with the "thing".

"Rainbow Dash, Punch yourself in the gut." Rainbow Dash gulped and gave a punch to her gut and wheezed.

"That wasn't so bad." The pegisus said weakly holding her gut.

"Mario and Daffy, get sucked into a black hole."

"Oh no. I cross the line at black holes." Daffy spat and turned away.

"How about you Mario?" Alen asked.

"I'l do it!" Mario said bravely only to be thrown into the crate with Daffy. Mario stuck his head out of the box with an angry look, "But I said yes." He said as a gruff growl was heard and he was suddenly pulled down into the crate.

"If one backs out his pal suffers the same fate." Miles said as the lid flew down onto the box as growls and screams were heard. "Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and Marceline, stay on the islands desert for an hour."

"Two sea creatures and a vampire. This isn't gonna end well." Alen commented. The four named exchanged nervous glances and nodded to each'other.

"We'll do it!" The four said at the same time surprising everyone.

"Goodbye now." Alen waved and the group was teleported away.

"Smugleaf and Kiki, hug each'other for a minute."

"I'm no-" Kiki snuggled close and stared into Smugleaf's eyes mockingly. "You are really enjoying my torture, arn't you?" Smugleaf asked the mudkip.

"Of course I am." Kiki snickered snuggling closer to Smugleaf making him uncomfortable.

"Pinkie and Bugs, break the laws of the universe as much as you can in five minutes. Your powers will be returned for that amount of time starting...NOW!"

"No prob." Bugs said as a piano landed on Stuart and Kevin barely missing Dave. Dave laughed at them only to have an anvil land on his head.

"Kiki, you can stop hugging him now." Alen said and Kiki slowly got off the Snivy.

**FIVE MINUTES OF EXTREME AWESOMNESS LATER...**

"Who knew a guy could do that with his nose." Mordacai said in amazement as Pinkie phased through the wall somehow.

"And what about that plate and marshmallow trick? I would never be able to do that in a life time." Kaya said in amazement also. Alen blew the whistle and a mist rushed out of Pinkie Pie and Bugs's mouth. the mist flew into the box.

"What was that?" Candace asked.

"Oh, thats where we keep your powers and items as'well." Alen explained.

"Oh, that reminds me. Stuart, catch!" Miles threw Stuart a cutlass which pierced the ground as Stuart jumped back in fright. Stuart pulled it out of the ground and put it away.

**000**

**FLAME:If he even thinks of destroying my powers he is gonna get whats coming to him.**

**000**

"Pikachu, fight Zekrom."

"WHAT!" Pikachu yelled as Zekrom appeared right in front of him. Pikachu cowered in fear as Zekrom smiled menacingly down at the small electric rodent. Ash stepped up to the traumatized mouse.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered but Pikachu was too scared to move a muscle. a glowing, blue sphere started to form in the thunder dragon's mouth and he blasted Pikachu as dust flew everywhere blinding everyone. When the dust cleared Pikachu was lying still on the ground with swirls in his eyes. Pikachu started floating in the air and was thrown into the box.

"Ash, do you accept to become a black latios?" Miles asked.

"Uh, okay." Ash replied weakly. A light enveloped Ash and faded, revealing a black latios floating in the air. "Wow! I can actually fly." Ash said backflipping in the air. Ash flew high into the sky and started flying upside down until he turned back to a human and face planted on the floor.

"Nice job!" Miles said as the two hosts clapped. "Everyone that isn't in the box or in the desert, fight Nate."

"Nate?" LSP questioned. A Chespin walked through the doors accompanied by a Fenniken and a Froakie.

"A chipmunk?" Steve chuckled and burst out laughing. Nate tackled Steve off screen and various punching noises was heard. Steve lay on the ground and groaned loudly.

"MEDIC!" Alen yelled and a Chansy and two Audinos holding a stretcher rushed in and put the Minecraftian on the stretcher and rushed out. After a few seconds Steve walked through the doors as good as new.

"Well, that was fast." Phineas commented.

"You know what. I'l let him beat the crap out of you all when the episode is fini-

"FOURTH WALL!" Egridos yelled before a brick was thrown to his head.

**INTERNS OWNED CO.6**

"Steve, jump off a helicopter 10,003 feet in the air."

"WHAT!" Steve screamed as the ceiling parted and a helicopter landed in the middle of the building. Steve was forced into the flying vehicle by a muscly man and the door sealed shut behind themj. Steve banged at the window, his yells hardly heard and the helicopter flew into the air. The helicopter reached the said height and Steve was imediettly pushed out of the helicopter and plummeted down screaming like a maniac. He hit the ground with a thud and disappeared into thin air as his sword and some random bits of wool and butter flew through the and floated just above the ground.

"What the hell?" Kevin asked staring at the random items scattered around.

"Don't worry everybody. Theres a 1% chance that he will respawn on the island." Alen said going derpy eyed.

"That's very comforting." Kaya mumbled softly.

**SOMEWHERE ON MOUNT EVEREST...**

Steve appeared out of nowhere and fell hard on the snow. He got up and shivered and rubbed his shoulders, "Hello?" He asked but nobody answered.

**BACK AT CAMP...**

"Growlie, use Flamethrower on a Primeape and beehive at the same time."

"Thats proposterous! Unthinkable! Un-" Growlie was hurled into the box and screamed loudly.

"Aww. I was going to enjoy that." Alen frowned holding up a beehive with a Primeape stuffed inside.

"Me too. These guys seriously need to man up." Miles said flipping through the pages.

"Seriously? How wrong are you?" Finn asked angrily but the two hosts just shrugged.

"James, box with a Machoke."

"Eek! I'm not doing that!" James suddenly calmed down and his expression went from frightened to questioning. "But then again I don't want to be locked in that box of terror." James's expression went back to scared, "But how am I supposed to fight a Machoke!" James shrieked softly, pulling at his hair and everyone sweat dropped.

"The way he changes from frightened to calm and back again scares me." Rainbow Dash said still sweat dropping.

"That's drama queen for ya." Fionna said who also had the big drop of sweat still on her head. A Machoke with a pair of boxing gloves walked in. James looked up and noticed he had boxing gloves on too freaking him to the max.

"You ready to be beaten to a pulp." The Machoke asked in a gruff voice clenching his fist and James gave another shriek.

"Okay, I'm ready." James's voice wobbled as he held his fists up to his chest and was imeddietly punched in the face.

"HAHA!" The Machoke yelled in triumph.

"I wasn't ready!" James yelled as he crashed into the wall and managed to get his head stuck.

"Candace, spend seven minutes in a room with the Annoying Orange and an Electrode."

"Doesn't sound that bad." Candace said as she walked through a door that was floating in the air.

"Dora, Swiper, Perry and Flapjack, Let Rayquaza hit you with a Hyper Beam." Swiper was let out of the box with his fur all ruffled and dirty. The dirty fox panted and his tail frizzed as he stared at the site of the other campers and their various bruises and cuts.

"Swiper, dare time." Alen said and the fox growled at him as Rayquaza himself flew through the doors and coiled up on the floor.

"Well? I don't have all day." Rayquaza said crossing his arms.

"Wait! Will this hurt?" Flapjack asked.

"It depends on the beams power. But since that b**ch Giratina dumped me and started dating Yveltal I'v been in a pretty foul mood and need something to release my anger on." Rayquaza explained.

"Guys. Just imagine its a rainbow beam of happiness and everything will be okay." Swiper explained to the others who exchanged glances.

"But Swiper. We could get killed. We don't want that do we?" Dora asked Swiper who grabbed her by the shirt.

"Listen up Dora! Unless you want to spend the day in hell I suggest you do as I say." Swiper told the Spanish girl in a serious tone.

"Should I just blast them?" Rayquaza asked Miles as the two argued on.

"Fire at will." Miles replied and Rayquaza charged up a white sphere. Dora and Swiper looked up in shock while Perry and Flapjack held each'other tightly. The beam was released and shot the four characters in a massive explosion. The fiery blast faded and Rayquaza was already flying away while the extremely singed characters stood on the spot as black smoke rose from their bodies.

"Dave, eat Princess Bubblegum's hair."

"If you touch me your dead. Kapeesh!" Bubblegum scorned at Dave who just shrugged and walked up to her. Dave ripped a lock of hair off Bubblegum and shoved it in his mouth before walking off.

"Easy as pie." Dave said blowing a bubble with the gum and popped it.

"If there wasn't a whole group of people reading I'd be beating the crap out of you right-"

"FOURTH WALL!" A certain coffin yelled.

"Yeah right. As if a girl made out of gum is gonna beat me in hand-to-rocket launcher combat." Dave said with great confidence getting out his rocket launcher.

"Ice King, dodge this!" Miles yelled as he threw a fiery stick at Ice King who grabbed the stick with style.

"HA! You can't harm me with some dumb old stick." Ice King spontaneously combusted and ran around like crazy. Kyle and a minion with a fire extinguisher burst into the room and started to extinguish the flame. Candace suddenly burst out of the room screaming only to be blasted with Kyle's Water Gun.

"GAH!" Candace yelled and chased after the pokemon with a crow bar.

"Weir onto the last two dares here." Miles said and the group sighed with relief. "Jake, drink out of a toilet." A toilet appeared out of nowhere in front of Jake.

"Sure man." Jake said sticking his head in it and started lapping it up.

"Dude." Finn said disgusted.

"What? I'm a dog. Plus this stuff actually tastes pretty good." Jake said sticking his head back into the toilet making Finn's face go green.

"Last dare, Kirby, open the door." Kirby walked over and opened the door and a pissed off, plump minion with buzz cut hair came storming in holding a golf club.

"Where is he?" The minion asked through gritting teeth.

"Right over there Jerry." Miles said, pointing to Kevin who gulped.

"You!" Jerry growled and rushed at him with the golf club over his head and just missed him and smashed the golf club through the floorboards.

"GAH!" Kevin yelled as Jerry rushed at him swinging the club and trying to hit him with it.

"THIS IS FOR THE ALL TIMES YOU TURNED ME INTO A LAUGHING STOCK, THE TIME WHERE YOU LET ME GET ABDUCTED, THE TIME YOU KICKED ME THROUGH THE GOAL POST INSTEAD OF THE BALL AND THE TIME WHEN YOU HIT ME WITH A GOLF CLUB! TWICE!" Jerry screamed chasing Kevin out the door and into the forest.

"He can move fast for a fat guy." Kiki commented as Smugleaf stared at her in boredom.

"Thats all we have for the day. Back to camp!" Alen yelled and the campers filed out. A bird flew through an open window and dropped a note in front of Miles. Miles picked up the note and read it.

"WAIT!" Miles yelled and the campers turned around. "Theres one more dare..."

"Who's it for?" LSP asked.

"Sonic and Rainbow Dash. You to have to race around the island. Do you accept?"

"Of course I do." Dash said confidently.

"You can count me in." Sonic said clenching his fists.

"GOOD!" Alen yelled and everyobody (including the crate) was teleported to the dock imediettly. A red line appeared in the sand and Cream the Rabbit came out holding a checkered flag.

"Okay. Just a sec..." Miles said pressing a button and a bunch of small camera bots came flying towards the to speedsters but stopped at their faces and flew back a few meters. "AND NOW THE RACE OF THE CENTURY AS THEY RACE AROUND THE ISLAND TO SEE WHO COMES FIRST!" Miles boomed through the megaphone as Alen stared at him angrily.

"I thought you said it was my turn." Alen complained crossing his arms.

"Well tough luck for you." Miles replied angering Alen. "TIME FOR THIS THRILLING EVENT! HEDGEHOG VERSES PEGISUS! HOOF VERSES PAW! GUY VERSES GIRL! DUMBA** VERSES JACKA**-"

"Allright! We get it already!" Sonic and Dash yelled to the umbreon.

"On your marks!" Cream said as Sonic leaned forward and Dash flew into the air. "Get set!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash stared determined at the horizon. "GO!" Cream yelled and the two rocketed off at a fast but not so fast speed due to having the speed of an ostrich. The robotic cameras followed as the two rushed around the island with no obsticals except for a random boulder in the ground and some random roots. The two rushed back and came ever so closer to the line until Rainbow Dash sprained her wing and fell into the sand and Sonic crossed the finish line.

"AND THE HEDGEHOG WINS!' Alen boomed snatching the megaphone of Miles and yelling into it. Sonic walked over to Dash and held out his hand.

"That was some good racing there." Sonic said helping the blue pegusis up.

"You were too, I guess." Dash replied.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime. With our powers intact of course." Sonic gave the thumbs up and Dash chuckled.

"And this is (hopefully) the real end to the dares. Allright everybody. Since The only things you ate today were tacos go to the cafeteria and enjoy the rest of the day. We will leave the boxed ones in the box until morning." Miles moaned.

"But what about Marceline and those other dudes?" Finn asked. Marceline, Perry, Spongebob and Patrick appeared out of nowhere looking very dried up. The four immediettly jumped into the ocean and sighed as the cool noon breeze wettened their skin.

"But...the voting? Who won?" Kaya asked.

"Nobody! We just did this to get on your nerves." Alen laughed and the campers gave fiery glances to the Espeon.

**000**

**FLAME:*Insert as many swear words as you like as Flame wrecks the confessional***

**KEVIN:*Breathing deeply and staring about the scorched confessional* I think I'm safe *Jerry screams and bashes through the confessional* FUUUUUU-**

**SWIPER:Once I get my hands on them I'm gonna rip their-**

**PIKACHU:*Staring at the half destroyed confessional* Well it could be worse. *Walls crash down* ... *Walks off whistling innocently***

**000**

The campers walked off with great anger towards the hosts.

"Hay guys! You forgot somebody!" Alen yelled.

"Who?" Cake asked. Nate walked up and smiled evilly.

"Him." Miles said pointing to the Chespin.

"RUN FOR YA FRIGGIN LIVES!" Sandy screamed and everyone ran in different directions. Miles turned to the camera and smiled.

"And thus ends another thrilling episode. Will Flame Princess control her anger? Will the boxed ones survive? Will Sonic and Dash have another race?" Alen shoved Miles aside and stared into the camera.

"All these questions shall be answered, next time on Total...Drama...Crossover Island!" Alen yelled as Kevin ran past a few meters behind him with Jerry close behind still holding the golf club. (Cue credits)

**ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! Woo, that was exhausting. And the Sonic and Rainbow Dash race was too SHOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRT! Anyway, give me your opinions, care packages and I'l see you later.**

**KEVIN:Don't forget to comment.**

**SONIC:Don't forget to eat your brussel sprouts either, kids.**

**JERRY:And nether trust tall guys with sprouty hair.**

**KEVIN:I hate you too, Jerry**

**JERRY:*Tackles Kevin***

**ME:*Sigh* My life...**


End file.
